


Wild Things

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: spanking_world, F/M, Forests, Het, Married Couple, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Spanking World's Valentine Kink Challenge.</p>
<p>Bella and Edward indulge in some bloodplay while hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Things

They were hunting together. 

They could both smell their prey over the other earthy scents of the woods. The trees. The dirt. The other animals, less interesting creatures. 

Edward and Bella Cullen, vampires, sprinted. There was no doubt at all they were going to catch it. 

Bella felt the hunger. The deep inescapable thirst that threatened to completely overwhelm her but that she always somehow managed to keep in control. She get something else too. She felt horny. It was an unexpected, though apparently not to Edward, side effect of being turned. Ever since consummating their marriage Bella had been incredibly horny. As soon as she was back to full health after Renesmee was born and the Volturi had been seen of she and Edward had been at it every chance they got. 

With the trees rushing by she was dividing her focus between the deer she wanted to feed on and the husband she wanted to pin to the ground and fuck. 

They were getting close. She could almost taste it's blood. 

Edward reached the deer first. He pounced and with a single blow to the skull knocked the creature unconscious. He looked at Bella and immediately she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He turned back to the deer and sank his teeth into the animal. 

The smell of the blood hit her instantly. It hugely increased the intensity of her cravings. She grabbed him. His mouth full of blood she kissed him. red liquid dripped down their chins as she kissed him with abandon. An abyss of need and want opened up inside her. The blood. His lips. She needed more of both. 

She turned to the deer and bit it, sucking the hot blood into her mouth. Her taste buds and clit seemed to be linked together, every drop of it sent a rush of heat between her legs. 

Edward could smell her arousal, even over the blood. His cock was hard, pushing against the suddenly restrictive clothing covering it. 

Bella met his eyes, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her lip. "Take off your clothes. Or I'm ripping them." 

Edward hurriedly started shedding clothes Bella let the deer fall to the ground and did the same. They were both naked in just a few seconds, another advantage of vampire speed. 

They both went for the deer, mouths sucking in more blood. Bella's right hand took hold of Edwards cock. She wrapped her fingers around it, squeezing his erection. She started jerking him off rapidly. Edward put his left had between her legs, fingers quickly finding her clit. 

The blood. The mutual touching. It made them both feel electric. 

Bella swallowed the hot blood eagerly. 

Suddenly Edward pushed her away. She shot him a look of death. "Trust me," he said and she let him push her to the ground. He opened a fresh wound, opening one of the animal's arteries. Blood pumped, splashing and spraying over Bella's naked body, she opened her mouth, catching some and swallowing. 

She looked up at him. He was looking at her like he wanted to eat her and fuck her all at once. She rubbed her hands over her body, cupping her breasts. The blood was warm and sticky and sexy. 

Edward came to her and started licking. His tongue quickly lapped at her belly, then up to her left breast. He sucked on and bit her nipple. She moaned and he kept moving his mouth over her sucking and licking all over her bloody body. His hand went to her clit again, flicking it with supernatural speed. Belle writhed and cried out under his oral and clit rubbing assault 

Edward growled and grabbed her thighs with both hands and almost violently flipped her over. Bella right away assumed the position, getting on her hands and knees, butt raised in the air. 

"Fuck me Edward," she said. 

Edward gave her ass a hard spank, making her yelp, then darted forward, cock his left hand. He angled and then thrust forward, driving deep into her. He pounded her hard. They both moaned and groaned and fucked each other hard. On the forest floor they were wild animals, beasts of savage sex. He smacked her ass again and she growled. 

She climaxed but he kept going. 

Another advantage to being a vampire: epic stamina. 

They'd be fucking for hours.


End file.
